Dark Souls - A Tragedy
by Bookmeister
Summary: The Video Game "Dark Souls" has been converted into a Theaterpiece-style Drama, using the same format as "Faust" from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Some dialogue has been cut, but much more has been added. For dramatic reasons, many bosses was given dialogue. No new Characters were added, instead their lore and dialogue have been advanced. The world's lore has also been advanced.
Dark souls

-a tragedy-

Character list (Spoilers):

Narrator

Chosen Undead

Oscar

Crestfallen Warrior

Solaire

Andre of Astora

Chaos Witch Quelaag

Kingseeker Frampt

Siegmeyer of Catarina

Iron Tarkus

Iron Golem

Darkmoon Knightess

Dragonslayer Ornstein

Executioner Smough

Gwynevere

Gwyndolin

Ingward

Four Kings

Artorias The Abysswalker

Hawkeye Gough

Lord's Blade Ciaran

Darkstalker Kaathe

Gravelord Nito

Sieglinde of Catarina

Seath the Scaleless

Chaos Witch Quelaana

Witch of Izalith

Slayer of Demons

 **Prologue**

 _The Narrator enters the stage._

 **NARRATOR**

In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed,

shrouded by fog.

A land of gray crags,

Archtrees,

and Everlasting Dragons.

But then there was Fire,

and with fire came disparity.

Heat and cold,

life and death,

and of course,

light and dark.

Then from the dark,

They came,

and found the Souls of Lords,

within the flame.

Nito, the First of the Dead,

The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos,

Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights.

And the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten.

 _When their names are called, the Lords enter the stage, except for the Furtive Pygmy. Then, when they all entered, music starts playing, grey-clothed men enter the stage and the Lords start fighting them._

 **NARRATOR**

With the strength of Lords,

they challenged the Dragons.

Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales.

The Witches weaved great firestorms.

Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease.

And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the Dragons were no more.

 _When Seath's name is called he enters the stage and backstabs the last grey-clothed man. Then everyone leaves the stage again, only the Narrator remains._

 **NARRATOR**

Thus began the Age of Fire.

But soon the flames will fade

and only Dark will remain.

Even now there are only embers,

and man sees not light,

but only endless nights.

And amongst the living are seen,

carriers of the accursed Darksign.

Yes, indeed.

The Darksign brands the Undead.

And in this land,

the Undead are corralled and led to the north,

where they are locked away,

to await the end of the world...

This is your fate.

 _The Chosen Undead sits alone in his cell, suddenly a stranger knight opens the door and goes away._

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

What?

Who is he?

Why would anyone,

Help someone like me?

For what ungodly reason,

Did he choose me?

 _The Chosen Undead exits the cell and is headed towards the exit of the Undead Asylum._

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Maybe I was not chosen after all,

Or is this a terrible joke?

The gate is locked!

 _The stranger knight lies next to the door, half dead, his name is Oscar._

 **OSCAR**

Oh, you,

You're no hollow, hm?

Thank goodness,

I'm done for I'm afraid,

My insides are damaged,

I'll die soon,

Then lose my sanity,

I can feel it coming.

Regrettably,

I have failed in my mission,

But perhaps you can keep the torch lit.

There is an old saying in my family:

Thou who art undead art chosen,

Thine exit is from the Undead Asylum,

Maketh pilgrimage to the land of ancient Lords,

When thou ringeth the bell of awakening,

The fate of the undead thou shalt know.

Well now you know.

Now,

I can die with hope in my heart

Oh, and,

Take this:

The key to the gate,

For you must go out in pilgrimage.

Now I must bid farewell,

I would hate to harm you after death,

So go now,

And thank you.

 _The Chosen Undead opens the gate and leaves._

 **NARRATOR**

Only,

in the ancient legends it is stated,

that one day,

an undead shall be chosen to leave the undead asylum,

in pilgrimage,

to the land of ancient lords,

Lordran.

 **Act I**

 _The Chosen undead arrives at Firelink Shrine, the Crestfallen Warrior sits by._

 **CRESTFALLEN WARRIOR**

Well, what do we have here?

You must be a new arrival.

Let me guess.

Fate of the Undead, right?

Well, you're not the first.

But there's no salvation here.

You'd have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum…

But, too late now.

Well, since you're here…

Let me help you out.

There are actually two Bells of Awakening.

One's up above, in the Undead Church.

The other is far, far below,

in the ruins at the base of Blighttown.

Ring them both, and something happens…

Brilliant, right?

Not much to go on,

but I have a feeling that won't stop you.

So, off you go. It is why you came, isn't it?

To this accursed land of the Undead?

Hah hah hah hah…

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I came,

Not to ring bells,

Not to fulfill a prophecy,

Not to find salvation.

I came,

To give my life meaning,

And if such results in,

Ringing bells,

Fulfilling a prophecy,

And finding salvation,

Then so it shall be.

 **CRESTFALLEN WARRIOR**

Well, if you say so.

Alas,

Your face! You're practically Hollow.

But who knows, going Hollow could solve quite a bit!

Hah hah hah hah…

 **NARRATOR**

In this land,

The curse marks the undead,

When an undead dies,

He will reawaken at a bonfire,

Only,

He will then look like an old corpse.

He will not look like a human any more,

For that,

He must consume a black soul-like thing,

Called humanity.

But,

Not everyone keeps his sanity,

When he reawakens.

Those with no purpose,

Or meaning in their lives,

Will lose their minds,

Will go Hollow.

They will be mindless creatures,

Who will attack anyone,

That is not Hollow.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Yes, I see,

But how can I,

Restore my humanity?

 **CRESTFALLEN WARRIOR**

Well,

there are a few ways to go about it…

Collect it bit by bit from corpses,

or you can butter up a cleric,

and get yourself summoned.

And the quickest way,

although I'd never do it,

is to kill a healthy Undead, and pillage its humanity.

Coveting thy neighbour is only human, after all!

Hah hah hah hah…

What are you looking at?

Don't try anything clever.

You might regret it.

 **NARRATOR**

And so,

The Chosen Undead made his way to the Undead Burg,

Slaying the Undead Hollows in his path.

And after defeating the mighty Taurus Demon,

He encountered a strange figure.

 _Solaire looks towards the sun, the Chosen Undead comes closer._

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Ehhm, hello?

 **SOLAIRE**

Ah, hello!

You don't look Hollow,

far from it!

I am Solaire of Astora,

an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight.

Now that I am Undead,

I have come to this great land,

the birthplace of Lord Gwyn,

to seek my very own sun!

… Do you find that strange?

Well, you should!

No need to hide your reaction.

I get that look all the time!

Hah hah hah!

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

No, no,

I can understand.

 **SOLAIRE**

Oh, ah hah!

So, I didn't scare you?

I have a proposition,

if you have a moment.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Yes, of course.

 **SOLAIRE**

The way I see it,

our fates appear to be intertwined.

In a land brimming with Hollows,

could that really be mere chance?

So, what do you say?

Why not help one another on this lonely journey?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Why not,

I need every help I can get.

 **SOLAIRE**

This pleases me greatly!

We are amidst strange beings,

in a strange land.

But, use this,

to summon one another,

In times of need.

and engage in jolly co-operation!

Hah hah hah!

 _Solaire gives the Chosen Undead a strange Soapstone._

 **NARRATOR**

After this,

Very interesting encounter,

The Chosen Undead continued his journey,

Until he found himself,

In the Undead Parish.

There, he found himself a blacksmith.

 **ANDRE OF ASTORA**

Well, you must be a new arrival.

I'm Andre, of Astora.

If you require smithing, then speak to me.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Would you mind telling me,

If you can improve my sword?

 **ANDRE OF ASTORA**

There are two types of weapon forging.

There's reinforcement,

and there's ascension.

Reinforcement is simple.

It strengthens the weapon and nothing more.

A simple task for any blacksmith.

Hell, you could even do it yourself with a smithbox.

But ascension's a finer art.

It alters a weapon's properties.

Ascension is the territory of we blacksmith;

a smithbox just won't do the trick.

Start out with reinforcement.

When that loses its charm,

you can consider ascension.

As you've noticed,

this land is flush with the mad and wicked.

You won't make it through the night

without employing my services!

Hah hah hah!

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

May you,

Reinforce my Sword?

 **ANDRE OF ASTORA**

Of course,

Here you go!

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I thank you sincerely,

Now I must take my leave.

 **ANDRE OF ASTORA**

I'll be seeing you, then.

Be careful out there.

Neither of us want to see you go Hollow.

 **NARRATOR**

After that,

The Chosen Undead defeated the Bell Gargoyels,

Who were guarding the first bell of awakening.

After ringing the bell,

He made his way down to the Depths,

To then proceed to Blighttown.

There he entered Quelaag's Domain,

Were he encountered the Chaos Witch.

 **CHAOS WITCH QUELAAG**

Ahhhh…

So it was thou then,

Who rangest the first bell of awakening.

Thou art a fool.

Ringing the bells, will not bring,

What was promised to thee.

Leave this place,

To never return.

 **CHOSEN UDNEAD**

No, I won't.

I came so far,

Now I must complete my task.

I will ring the second bell of awakening,

And you won't stop me!

 **CHAOS WITCH QUELAAG**

Hm.

If thou must,

Go, ring the bell.

Thou wilt go hollow,

Eventually,

Like all men.

Thy determination is worthless.

Thy skills pathetic,

And thy knowledge full of flaws.

(The serpent will take advantage of these facts)

 **NARRATOR**

And so it was,

That the Chosen Undead rang the second bell,

To then return to Firelink Shrine.

 **Act II**

 _The Chosen Undead enters the stage, the Crestfallen Warrior sits by, there is a mysterious figure in the background._

 **CRESTFALLEN WARRIOR**

Did you ring the second bell?

That is incredible,

I must say…

But now we have a new problem.

It's noisy,

it snores,

and its breath is lethal…

This is no laughing matter, I tell you.

Damn, that stench…

And I was really beginning to like it here!

Sigh…

Maybe it's time I do something about it…

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

What…?

Who,

And what are you?

 **KINGSEEKER FRAMPT**

Ahh, hello.

Was it you who rang the Bell of Awakening?

I am the Primordial Serpent,

Kingseeker Frampt,

close friend of the Great Lord Gwyn.

Chosen Undead,

who has rung the Bell of Awakening.

I wish to elucidate your fate.

Do you seek such enlightenment?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Yes.

 **KINGSEEKER FRAMPT**

Very well.

Then I am pleased to share.

Chosen Undead.

Your fate is…

to succeed the Great Lord Gwyn.

So that you may link the Fire,

cast away the Dark,

and undo the curse of the Undead.

To this end,

you must visit Anor Londo,

and acquire the Lordvessel.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I understand.

 **NARRATOR**

Encouraged by his new task,

The Chosen Undead made his way,

To Sen's Fortress,

Were those are tested, who wish to visit Anor Londo,

City of the Gods.

 _The Chosen Undead stands before the closed gates of Sen's Fortress. A starnge knight sits by._

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Pardon?

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Mmm…

Hrmmmmm…

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Hello?

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Mmm…mmm…

Mm! Oh-hoh!

Forgive me..

I was absorbed in thought.

I am Siegmeyer of Catarina.

Quite honestly, I have run flat up against a wall.

Or, a gate,

I should say.

The thing just won't budge.

No matter how long I wait.

And, oh, have I waited!

So, here I sit,

in quite a pickle.

Weighing my options, so to speak!

Hah hah hah hah!

 **UNKNOWN VOICE**

The Chosen Undead has arrived,

The gates shall open.

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Oh!

Oho!

The gates are opening,

Forgive me,

I must hurry!

 **NARRATOR**

After that,

The Chosen Undead lost sight of Siegmeyer,

Of the knights of Catarina.

Only to encounter him again,

During his voyage through the fortress.

Right next to a contraption,

Which let rolling balls,

Block the way.

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Mmm…mmm…

Mm! Oh-hoh!

Forgive me..

I was absorbed in thought.

Quite honestly,

I have run flat up against a wall.

…Or, a ball,

to be precise.

…I'm afraid I'm a bit too plump,

to be outrunning those things

so here I sit in quite a pickle.

Weighing my options,

so to speak!

Hah hah hah hah!

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Do you have,

Any plan?

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Perhaps I could try some rolling…

Bah, no chance.

My head would spin.

Mmm…

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead chose,

To help Siegmeyer,

And he turned off the contraption,

That blocked Siegmeyer's path,

For he was swift enough.

But he did not return to Siegmeyer,

Instead, he proceeded further,

Until he stood before the Iron Golem,

Final test of Sen's Fortress.

 **IRON GOLEM**

If thou seeketh to enter Anor Londo,

City of the Gods,

Thou must defeat me,

But thou should know,

That such a thing is impossible,

For I am yet to be defeated.

 _Suddenly a stranger Knight in a black iron armor enters the stage_

 **IRON TARKUS**

I am Iron Tarkus,

I shall help you,

To defeat the Iron Golem,

I have fought the mighty Golem,

Many,

Countless times,

I know his every moves,

And with your help,

I can beat him.

We shall defeat him together,

As I seek what lies in Anor Londo,

The Painting of Ariamis.

What do you seek there?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I seek the Lordvessel,

For I must link the first flame!

 **IRON TARKUS**

Ah yes,

I see.

You are a servant of the Kingseeker,

Frampt.

Now then,

Enough talk,

We shall slay the Iron Golem,

And take our prize!

 _Iron Tarkus cut the legs of the Iron Golem while the Chosen Undead was distracting him. Then the Chosen Undead delivered the killing blow._

 **IRON TARKUS**

Ahahaha!

Victory at last!

I have fought here many times,

But never have I given up!

Now, we must touch the Ring of Light that lies before us.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Ring of Ligth?

 **IRON TARKUS**

Do you see that white ring,

That lies were we slayed,

The mighty Iron Golem?

We shall touch it together.

 **NARRATOR**

As soon as they had touched,

The Ring of Light,

Mysterious white gargoyels,

As fiendish as you can imagine,

Carried them to the City of the Gods,

Anor Londo.

There,

They decided to part ways.

 **IRON TARKUS**

You go towards that bonfire,

I will go,

In search of the painting of Ariamis,

And I shall find in the world,

Inside the painting,

My old love.

(My dear Pricilla)

But before we part ways,

I must give you an advice,

When you defeat those,

Who guard the Lordvessel,

Ask the one,

You receive the Lordvessel from,

This question:

"Where has the sun gone?"

Now then,

I bid you farewell,

May we meet again,

Sometime.

 **NARRATOR**

And so,

The Chosen Undead went to the bonfire,

And met someone most precarious.

 **DARKMOON KNIGHTESS**

Well,

you are a rare visitor.

Welcome to the lost city of Anor Londo,

Chosen Undead.

If you seek Lord Gwyn's old keep,

exit here and head straight yonder.

If you are the chosen one,

a revelation shall visit thee.

… What follow thereafter,

depends upon you…

 **NARRATOR**

And thus the Chosen Undead,

Encouraged by the Darkmoon Knightess,

Fought his way through Anor Londo,

And its many foes.

As he entered the great Cathedral of the Gods,

He encountered someone,

Most familiar,

At the bonfire there.

 **SOLAIRE**

Oh, there you are.

You've been quiet these days.

Anytime you find yourself in a hard spot,

do not hesitate to call upon me.

You've left me with quite an impression.

I would relish a chance to assist you.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Something else,

Solaire?

 **SOLAIRE**

You really are fond of chatting with me,

aren't you?

If I didn't know better,

I'd think you had feelings for me!

Oh, no, dear me.

Pretend you didn't hear that!

Hah hah hah!

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Hah hah hah hah!

No,

of course not.

I will proceed now,

May we meet again!

 **NARRATOR**

After a few other battles,

The Chosen Undead found another,

Friendly face.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Oh,

Hello again!

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Mmm…

Hmmmmm…

Whatever can be done?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Ehhhhm…

Siegmeyer?

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Ah you again!

Let me guess.

Were you repelled by the Silver Knights?

Aww, don't be ashamed.

'Tis the fate of vanguards,

like you and I.

I'll think of something.

We can overcome this,

together!

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead looked,

Inside the room,

That lied before them.

There,

He saw 5 hostile,

Silver Knights.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Any ideas?

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

This is quite a fix…

We'll need another three,

no,

maybe five bodies…

Hmm..

quite a fix indeed…

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead,

Decided to take things,

Upon himself.

He defeated the Silver knights,

Very convincingly.

Then,

He returned to Siegmeyer.

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Mmm..mmm…

Mm! Oh-hoh!

What's on your mind friend?

Wait!…

You defeated those monsters?!

Fantastic…I am saved.

This Knight of Catarina hereby commends you!

But be warned,

gallantry entails great risks.

Next time,

give me a chance to come up with a plan.

 **NARRATOR**

After helping,

This knight of Catarina,

The Chosen undead entered,

The Cathedral's main hall,

Were he faced his toughest opponents yet.

 **EXECUTIONER SMOUGH**

Who art thou,

Thou,

Who trespasseth sacred ground.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I am the Chosen Undead,

I have come,

By the orders of Kingseeker Frampt,

Close friend of Lord Gwyn.

I have come,

To do most urgent deeds,

I have come,

To take the Lordvessel,

For I must link the fire.

 **DRAGONSLAYER ORNSTEIN**

Chosen Undead,

Thou must defeat us in battle,

If thou truly seekest the Lordvessel.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

And why is that?

I must link the fire,

To save this world.

So let me take the Lordvessel!

 **EXECUTIONER SMOUGH**

No, Chosen Undead,

Only a Lord,

Or a very powerful Human,

Can link the fire.

Thou hast to prove thine strength,

Thou must defeat many foes,

And grow stronger by their souls,

So thou may be even able,

To truly,

Link the fire.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

May I,

At the very least,

Know the names of those,

Who will face me in battle?

 **EXECUTIONER SMOUGH**

I am Executioner Smough

 **DRAGONSLAYER ORNSTEIN**

I am Dragonslayer Ornstein.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Dragonslayer Ornstein?

Are you one of the 4 knights,

Of mighty Lord Gwyn?

 **EXECUTIONER SMOUGH**

Indeed,

He is.

The last one,

Who is still alive.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Why,

If I may ask,

Does the Dragonslayer not speak,

For himself?

 **EXECUTIONER SMOUGH**

Enough!

Now fight!

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead fought bravely,

But it wasn't enough,

He died,

Over and over,

He reawakened,

Over and over.

He could not defeat the two,

Who fought like one.

This challenge was,

Even for him,

Impossible to overcome.

Before losing his sanity,

He broke the Soapstopne,

Solaire had given him,

Before the entrance to the main hall,

Were Ornstein and Smough waited,

To kill the Chosen Undead yet again.

Shortly after,

Solaire of Astora came.

 **SOLAIRE**

So finally you have summoned me,

And I was worried, that you hate me!

Hah hah hah hah hah!

I will help you,

to beat your opponent.

Go on,

I will follow you!

 **NARRATOR**

With Solair's help,

It seemed possible.

They both fought one of them each.

After some fighting,

Both of their opponents were very weak,

Until Smough fell.

Ornstein went to his corpse,

He touched it,

And by that,

Gained all of his strength back.

With one attack he stabbed Solaire,

Through the heart.

The Chosen Undead,

Used the opportunity though,

And he stabbed Ornstein through the back,

Killing him.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Solaire, no!

 **SOLAIRE**

Don't worry about me,

I will reawaken!

Come on,

I can't go hollow!

I still have my sun to find!

Hah hah hah hah hah… ahhhhhhhhhhhh…

 **NARRATOR**

Strangely,

Ornstein's corpse disappeared,

Into thin air.

Alas,

The Chosen Undead proceeded,

Until he ended up before Gwyn's very daughter,

Gwynevere.

 **GWYNEVERE**

Thou hast journey'd far,

and overcome much,

Chosen Undead.

Come hither, child…

 _The Chosen Undead approaches Gwynevere._

 **GWYNEVERE**

O Chosen Undead.

I am Gwynevere.

Daughter of Lord Gwyn;

and Queen of Sunlight.

Since the day Father his form did obscureth,

I have await'd thee.

I bequeath the Lordvessel to thee.

And beseech thee.

Succeed Lord Gwyn,

and inheriteth the Fire of our world.

Thou shall endeth this eternal twilight,

and avert further Undead sacrifices.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Gwynevere,

May I ask you something?

"Where has the sun gone?"

 **GWYNEVERE**

The sun…

It's gone…?

Aieegh…

 _Gwynevere seems to die, but just disappears into thin air._

 **UNKNOWN VOICE**

Thou that tarnishest the Godmother's image.

I am Gwyndolin.

 **GWYNDOLIN**

And thy transgression shall not go unpunished.

Thou shalt perish in the twilight of Anor Londo.

 **NARRATOR**

Anor Londo's sun and its beauty,

Gwynevere,

It was all an illusion,

Made by Gwyndolin,

Last remaining God in Anor Londo.

Gwynevere had left the city long ago,

The Darkmoon lied over Anor Londo,

And Anor Londo had revealed its true face:

Dark Londo

The Chosen Undead was shocked,

Although he received the Lordvessel,

He felt betrayed,

Was everything he believed a lie?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

This…

This Darkness,

What is it?

What is it that draws me to this strange and dicing darkness?

Wherever I go,

Darkness arrives.

Is this my fate?

Is my life a never ending tragedy?

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead scattered Dark Londo for answers,

Until he found himself in an old church,

Lying before him,

The corpse of Iron Tarkus.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

What?

He wasn't undead?

So he didn't die once,

Against the Iron Golem,

But could never beat him?

How did he survive?

 _The Chosen Undead picks up a bone lying next to Iron Tarkus._

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

A homeward bone?

It gives a man the power,

To warp to a bonfire close to him.

So close to death,

He narrowly escaped using this?

How did he die here then?

The enemies surrounding him weren't so tough,

He could've beaten them with ease.

Huh? A note?

 **NARRATOR**

The note said:

"The world beyond the painting,

It remains inaccessible,

Forever.

My dear Pricilla…

Chosen Undead,

I hope you will read this:

I have decided to die here,

As I can never reach my love,

But you should know this:

This place,

Gwynevere,

Even Dragonslayer Ornstein,

They're all lies,

Illusions,

So the Gods can withhold power in Lordran.

And this,

Is the true goal of Frampt,

He seeks to sustain the age of fire,

Although the Gods are long gone.

Only Gwyndolin remains.

Please,

Do not help Frampt,

Do not link the fire.

There must be another way.

Find one,

I beg you."

And so,

The Chosen Undead decided to search for Gwyndolin,

To find answers.

 **Act III**

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead searched across Dark Londo,

Until he found himself in front,

Of the great Cathedral,

Were he met someone,

He had spoken with some time ago.

 **DARKMOON KNIGHTESS**

So… it was you,

was it?

How dare you produce a blade upon a deity?

How did you ever get this far?

 _The Darkmoon Kightess tries to kill the Chosen Undead, but he parrys her and thrusts his sword through her stomach._

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Tell me,

Where I can find Gwyndolin,

So I may find answers,

So I may make the right choice,

In the end.

 **DARKMOON KNIGHTESS**

Gwyndolin resides in the Darkmoon Tomb,

Below the Church of Ariamis,

When thou talkest to him,

Thou wilt see that thou were wrong,

That we need the Gods.

Make the right choice,

Undo the sins thou hast committed.

 **NARRATOR**

After the death of the Darkmoon Knightess,

The Chosen Undead went to the place,

Called Darkmoon tomb,

To then talk to Gwyndolin,

To find answers.

 _The Chosen Undead enters the Darkmoon Tomb, Gwyndolin awaits him._

 **GWYNDOLIN**

Heretic…

First thou offendest the Godmother,

and now thou seest fit to trample,

upon the tomb of the Great Lord.

I am the Dark Sun, Gwyndolin!

Leave,

Before I shall strike thee down!

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I have come,

Because I seek answers,

Answers only a God can give.

I want to know what linking the fire,

Can truly do for this world.

 **GWYNDOLIN**

Thou art a fool.

Linking the fire will save the world,

From the darkness,

So the world can go on.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

But Lord Gwyn,

Didn't he link the fire?

Why is the world not saved then?

 **GWYNDOLIN**

The fire will never last,

For eternity.

It must be relinked,

Over and over again.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

No,

This can't be right.

Then,

The world would be trapped,

In a never ending cycle,

The curse would come again,

And again,

And again.

 **GWYNDOLIN**

Fool,

There is no other way.

Only this way,

The Gods can sustain power,

The Age of Fire can continue,

And the world will be kept intact.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

But maybe,

This world is in no need,

For the Gods.

 **GWYNDOLIN**

Heretic!

How can thou even say that!?

Even think about that!?

Thou shalt die for thine blasphemy!

Even if thou shalt reawaken,

I shall find thee,

And kill thee over and over,

Until thou losest thy sanity.

For a human,

Can never beast,

A God.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Even the mighty Gods,

Can fall,

As Gwyn has proven!

Ornstein was an illusion,

I know that.

But you still had to use,

Some part of him,

To sustain him.

His soul,

You violated it,

To make this illusion of yours,

But I,

As an undead,

Can obtain the souls,

Of my foes fallen,

To increase my strength.

 **GWYNDOLIN**

No matter how strong thou may be,

The tools of a human,

Cannot beast a God.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

And that is why,

I have used the very essence,

Of the Dragonslayer's soul,

To recreate,

His very weapon.

I,

The Chosen Undead,

Have obtained,

Ornstein's mighty tool,

The Dragonslayer Spear.

A weapon such as this,

Made to kill,

The Everlasting Dragons,

Can surely kill anything,

And anybody.

Now die,

Lord of the Darkmoon!

 **GWYNDOLIN**

Impossible!

A man cannot wield such a weapon!

 _The Chosen Undead draws out the Dragonslayer Spear and throws it towards Gwyndolin. The Spear pierces Gwyndolin's heart._

 **GWYNDOLIN**

O Heretic,

swathed in Dark…

An eternal curse upon thee…

 **NARRATOR**

And so,

The last remaining God,

In Dark Londo,

Had fallen.

The Chosen Undead still had questions,

Yet unanswered.

So, he made his way back,

to the Kingseeker,

Frampt.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Frampt,

I have found the Lordvessel.

 **KINGSEEKER FRAMPT**

Heavens!

You have done it!

You have retrieved the Lordvessel!

After a thousand years!

It is you, it is really you!

Hraaaoogggh!

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

But,

I will not give it to you,

Or use it in your name.

I shall find my own way,

For I know the truth,

For I have seen,

The Darkmoon.

 **KINGSEEKER FRAMPT**

So…

It was you then?

You murdered Gwynevere.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I have only,

Uncovered,

The illusion,

Made up by Gwyndolin.

And,

I have killed him,

As well.

 **KINGSEELER FRAMPT**

You sorry fool…

You could not be the Chosen one.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I shall go,

Serpent,

To find my own way.

 **KINGSEEKER FRAMPT**

Go then!

Maybe you should join,

The other heretics,

In New Londo,

Below the shrine.

Enough…

I shall slumber,

until I am awakened again…

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead,

Did not know where to go,

So he went to New Londo,

To see for himself.

As he entered the dark ruins,

Of New Londo,

He met someone,

He had missed at Firelink Shrine.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Is that you?

The Crestfallen Warrior,

From the Shrine?

What is it with you,

Why are you attacking me?

Your face…

You have gone hollow.

I fear,

I must kill you,

I'm sorry my friend.

 _The Chosen Undead thrusts Ornstein's Spear through the Crestfallen Warrior's heart, killing him._

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead,

Saddened by what just unfolded,

Voyaged through the ruins,

Of New Londo,

Former city of Men,

Carrying the Lordvessel,

On his very back.

Ghosts blocked his path,

They seemed impossible,

To defeat.

He had to run past them,

And he just made it to a roof,

With his life,

Yet intact.

Standing before him,

A sane man,

To the Chosen Undead's surprise.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

By the Gods…

Are you human?

 **INGWARD**

Well, this is a surprise.

I am Ingward.

I get few visitors,

save for ghosts.

You have…

the Lordvessel.

Very impressive.

I know exactly what your intentions are.

You seek the Four Kings,

whom I guard over.

This is the key to the seal.

The Four Kings slumber,

in the deepest chamber of the ruins.

Use this key to break the seal,

and open the floodgates.

… Oh, and do not forget…

New Londo was sacrificed to contain the Darkwraiths.

Mark my words.

The Darkwraiths are the enemies of man,

and any living thing that has a soul.

They were never meant to roam again.

The Darkwraiths reside in a dark void.

called the Abyss.

But the Abyss is no place for ordinary mortals.

Although long ago,

the knight Artorias traversed the Abyss.

If you can find him,

and learn from him,

the Abyss may prove surmountable.

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead,

Once again,

Ran past all the,

Seemingly,

Invincible ghosts.

Then,

He arrived at a strange door.

He wondered,

If this were the floodgates.

He used the key,

Successfully opening the door.

He found a lever,

And by pulling it,

A giant gate opened,

And the water,

Flooding the lower parts,

Of New Londo,

Could escape.

Daylight touched the dark ruins,

Of New Londo,

And the Chosen Undead found himself a path.

As he fought his way past,

The mentioned Darkwraiths,

He came to a strange staircase.

He followed the stairs downwards,

And found himself,

Before a dark void.

This was surely,

The Abyss.

He took a step of faith,

Into the darkness,

But he plunged right into death.

He touched no ground,

But the darkness consumed,

And killed him.

Then,

He reawakened,

At Firelink Shrine.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

How?

How am I supposed to survive,

This terrible darkness?

This Artorias,

Ingward talked of,

Who is,

or was he?

Where should I start looking?

I think I saw something strange,

Between Andre's wares.

Some crest,

It read "Abysswalker".

 **NARRATOR**

Thus,

The Chosen Undead went back to Andre,

And bought the strange crest,

Heading the only way,

He didn't go already:

Below the Undead Parish,

In the Darkroot Garden.

He fought his way past the living plants,

Reaching a big gate.

He touched the gate,

With the crest,

Opening it,

Just like Andre of Astora had promised.

He proceeded the rout,

Arriving,

At a strange,

Giant,

Grave.

Behind the big gravestone,

A grey wolf came out,

In his mouth,

A greatsword.

 **GREY WOLF SIF**

What art thou doing here?

Leave!

Let my master rest,

In peace.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I am in search for Artorias,

Have you seen him?

 **GREY WOLF SIF**

Of course.

He was mine master,

And lieth below us.

What dost thou want from him?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I search for a way,

To walk the Abyss.

 **GREY WOLF SIF**

What would thou want,

In the Abyss!?

Dost thou not know,

Of the terrors,

Found within the Abyss!?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I was told by a man,

Named Ingward,

That the Four Kings,

Reside there.

As he saw,

That I carried the Lordvessel,

He assumed,

That I seek them.

 **GREY WOLF SIF**

The Lordvessel…

The Four Kings…

Art thou the Chosen Undead?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Yes,

I am.

 **GREY WOLF SIF**

Gwyn,

Lord of Sunlight,

Gave a part of his Lord Soul,

To the Four Kings,

Before they were corrupted,

By the Abyss.

He must have assumed,

That thou seekest,

that very soul.

What dost thou seek,

Truly?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I seek a way,

To save this world,

To contain mankind,

Without linking the fire.

 **GREY WOLF SIF**

I do not know,

Of such things.

But if thou want to save,

This world,

Then,

I shall help thee.

Take Artorias' ring,

With this,

Thou may walk the Abyss.

And also,

His Greatsword,

It can damage,

And kill ghosts,

And besides,

It cuteth deeper,

In the flesh of servants of the Dark.

Like the Darkwraiths,

The Four Kings,

And…

The serpent.

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead was very thankful,

With what he received.

He returned to New Londo,

Slaughtering the ghosts,

And Darkwraiths in his path,

To walk again,

Into the Abyss.

He fell deep,

Landing in dark nothingness.

Surrounding him,

Only a black void.

Then,

From the Dark,

They came.

The Four Kings,

Once humans,

Now grey demon-like,

Monstrosities.

They all 4 talked,

At the same time.

 **THE FOUR KINGS**

What is this?

Art thou the Abysswalker?

No,

Thou art not wearing his armor,

And yet,

Thou art standing in front of us,

In the Abyss.

We are the Four Kings,

Thou,

Who art human,

Shalt give us thine humanity,

Thine soul,

And thine life.

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead,

Was facing,

4 opponents,

At once.

This may have been too much,

Even for him.

But then,

From the shadows,

A great knight,

Wearing a glorious,

Wolf-style armor,

Came.

In his left hand a Greatsword,

In his right hand a Greatshield.

 **THE FOUR KINGS**

Impossible!

THE ABYSSWALKER!?

 **ARTORIAS THE ABYSSWALKER**

I am Artorias,

Of the 4 holy knights,

Of our Lord Gwyn.

I am long dead,

But,

For the day someone would carry,

Mine sword and ring into the Abyss,

Mine ghost was to be summoned,

Taking on,

Mine old form.

With me,

Chosen Undead,

I have brought the spirits,

Of the other great knights!

 **NARRATOR**

Suddenly,

The other 3 knights,

Of great Lord Gwyn appeared.

 **DRAGONSLAYER ORNSTEIN**

I am Ornstein,

The Dragonslayer,

And knight of Gwyn.

And I have come by the calling of Artorias.

 **HAWKEYE GOUGH**

I am Gough,

The Hawkeye,

And knight of Gwyn.

And I have come by the calling of Artorias!

 **LORD'S BLADE CAIRAN**

I am Cairan,

The Lord's Blade,

And knightess of Gwyn.

And I have come by the calling of Artorias!

 **ARTORIAS THE ABYSSWALKER**

Stand back Chosen Undead,

These fiends,

Are ours to kill.

 **NARRATOR**

The Four knights charged,

Overwhelming the Four Kings.

It was Hawkeye Gough,

To draw First Blood.

He pierced one of them,

With his giant arrows.

 **HAWKEYE GOUGH**

Haah!

Hah hah!

Yes, a truer shot was never loosed!

The rest is in thine hands, my friends.

I await good tidings.

 **NARRATOR**

The second one fell to Ornstein,

Unleashing a force of lightning.

 **DRAGONLSAYER ORNSTEIN**

Not as glorious,

As slaying a dragon.

But a good kill,

Nonetheless.

 **NARRATOR**

The third one was slain by Cairan,

Stabbed in the back.

 **LORD'S BLADE CAIRAN**

Hmph, such conceit…

How did you imagine,

that the Lord's Blade would not reach you?

 **NARRATOR**

And the last one was massacred by Artorias,

In one swing.

 **ARTORIAS THE ABYSSWALKER**

Death shall come,

Even to fiends.

Now,

Chosen Undead,

Thine fate lieth in thine hands.

We shall rest in peace,

To never awaken again.

Oh,

And Chosen Undead,

Do not link the fire,

For the Age of Fire must end.

 **NARRATOR**

And just like that,

The 4 knights disappeared again,

Like they never were there to begin with.

And suddenly,

a familiar looking figure,

rose from the Dark.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

No…

Is this you,

Frampt?

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

Certainly not.

Greetings Undead Warrior

I am the Primordial Serpent,

Darkstalker Kaathe.

I can guide thee,

and illuminate the truth.

Undead Warrior,

conqueror of the Four Kings,

is this not your wish?

To know the truth of men,

and the Undead?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

More than anything else.

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

Hmm… You are astonishing.

The truth I shall share without sentiment.

After the advent of fire,

the ancient lords found the three souls.

But your progenitor found a fourth,

unique soul.

The Dark Soul.

Your ancestor claimed the Dark Soul,

and waited for Fire to subside.

And soon,

the flames did fade,

and only Dark remained.

Thus began the Age of Men,

the Age of Dark.

However…

Lord Gwyn trembled at the Dark.

Clinging to his Age of Fire,

and in dire fear of humans,

and the Dark Lord who would one day,

be born amongst them,

Lord Gwyn resisted the course of nature.

By sacrificing himself to link the fire,

and commanding his children,

to shepherd the humans,

Gwyn has blurred your past,

to prevent the birth of the Dark Lord.

I am the primordial serpent.

I seek to right the wrongs of the past,

to discover our true Lord.

But the other serpent,

Frampt,

lost his sense,

and befriended Lord Gwyn.

Undead warrior,

we stand at the crossroad.

Only I know the truth about your fate.

You must destroy the fading Lord Gwyn,

who has coddled Fire and resisted nature,

and become the Fourth Lord,

so that you may usher in the Age of Dark!

Do you wish to do this?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

If what you are telling me,

Is the truth,

Then yes,

Yes a thousand times!

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

Very well,

I shall now guide you to Gwyn's Prison

Be still.

Entrust thine flesh to me.

 **NARRATOR**

Shockingly,

The serpent swallowed the Chosen Undead.

But,

He threw him out again,

Before the Firelink Altar,

Below Firelink Shrine.

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

This is Gwyn's prison.

Now,

place the Lordvessel upon the altar.

 **NARRATOR**

Just as he was told,

He placed the Lordvessel.

As he placed it,

He had a vision,

Of a great Archive above Dark Londo,

Of a place below liquid fire beneath Quelaag's Domain,

And of a place ruled by the dead next to Firelink Shrine.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

What now,

Kaathe?

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

Very well.

Once the vessel is filled with souls,

the gate to Gwyn shall open.

Seek Gravelord Nito,

the Witch of Izalith,

and the traitor,

Seath the Scaleless.

Fill this vessel with their souls.

Then,

the gate will open…

so that you may kill Gwyn.

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead's path,

Was lying before him,

The truth told to him,

His goal certain to him.

Two Lords and one ancient dragon blocked his path,

But not for long.

 **Act IV**

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead knew where to go,

For he had a vision,

As he placed the Lordvessel.

He decided to first visit,

The place ruled by the dead.

He fought his way through the Catacombs,

Until he faced absolute darkness,

There were almost no sources,

Of light down in the place,

Below the Catacombs,

The Tomb of Giants.

Only a few prism stones,

Managed to light the path,

And they lead him,

Straight to an unknown man,

Standing in front of a cliff.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Finally!

A human in this dark place,

Full of living skeletons.

Hello my friend!

 **PATCHES**

Good day! You look reasonably sane!

What are you doing in the Tomb of Giants?

Are you a Cleric or something?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Ahh,

No I don't think so.

 **PATCHES**

No?

Well, that's strange.

Anyway,

you came at the perfect time.

There's a fine stash of treasure,

right down that hole.

I found it first,

but…well, I'll split it with you!

In any case,

have a look,

it'll shimmer you blind!

Heh heh heh…

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

And where,

Exactly?

 **PATCHES**

There, that hole.

Take a closer look.

 _The Chosen Undead goes towards the cliff and takes a look at the supposed treasure down there. Suddenly, Patches kicks him off the cliff, into the hole._

 **PATCHES**

Heh heh, this is what I do,

my friend.

The trinkets I'll be stripping off your corpse;

that's the real treasure!

Nyah hah hah hah!

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead was furious,

About the man's treachery.

He searched a way up again,

And fortunately,

He found one.

He went up a ladder,

Had to climb up a wall,

And then,

Came out behind the man from before,

Again.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

You…

 **PATCHES**

…Oh, you, I…

Let's just calm down.

Talk about things…

I did you wrong.

But, I didn't mean it.

These temptations,

they can, well,

overcome me…

You know what I mean?

Don't you?

Please forgive me.

You and me,

we're jolly Undead outcasts,

aren't we?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

You are a dirty little rat,

That deserves to be killed like one.

 **PATCHES**

Oh for heaven's sake,

let's not mope about, eh?

You're still alive,

I've said I'm sorry!

Wait, I know!

Here, take this.

It proves something, doesn't it?

Heh heh heh…

 _Patches gives the Chosen Undead a small knife, but the Chosen Undead threw it on the ground._

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

You coward,

First you trick me,

In order to get my gear,

Instead of fighting me,

Then you try to persuade me,

With this useless thing!?

You shall face death,

And it won't be pretty.

 _The Chosen Undead punches Patches in the stomach, and then snaps his neck,_

 _Patches falls death to the ground._

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD  
** I will not waste my weapons,

On scum like you.

Reawaken,

In shame.

 **NARRATOR**

After this unpleasant encounter,

The Chosen Undead ventured forth,

Through the Tomb of Giants,

Until he entered Gravelord Nito's,

Tomb.

 **GRAVELORD NITO**

Ahhh,

Thou art the Undead,

Who hath slain the Four Kings,

Art thou not?

Thou hast also turned thine back,

On the duties put upon thee,

By the serpent, Frampt,

For thou hast revealed Dark Londo,

And killed Gwyndolin,

Who was the last remaining God,

In former Anor Londo.

Let me make a wild guess:

Thou hast come to slay me,

For I hold a Lord Soul?

The Soul of Death,

To be more precise.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Yes, indeed.

I follow Darkstalker Kaathe now,

And I shall bring the Age of Dark!

 **GRAVELORD NITO**

I have no interest in such,

I only care about bringing death,

And the Curse maketh that,

Quite the challenge.

It's no matter to me,

Who thou servest,

Who thou followest.

But I shall not die,

And I do not wish to be defeated.

I know that thy victories,

Have not been easy,

And not necessarily,

Thine victories either.

Wilt thou be able to,

Stand tall against a Lord,

A God,

Alone?

We shall find out,

Now.

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead trembled in front of the,

God of Death.

He had no tools,

And he had no help,

Not this time.

He had to defeat the Lord,

The old way.

And in the end,

He managed to bring the God of Death,

Down to his knees,

And the Lord trembled.

 **GRAVELORD NITO**

Nicely done,

Chosen Undead.

But what wilt thou do now?

I am the God of Death,

Thou cannot kill me,

Only Gwyn had such powers.

Face it:

Thou cannot beat me,

No one can.

This is mine,

Very own curse.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Maybe you're right,

But I wondered…

Why did the Four Kings possess a Lord Soul?

They are not Lords, are they?

 **GRAVELORD NITO**

A strange question to ask,

And at such a time as well…

No,

The Four Kings are not Lords,

They received a fraction of Gwyn's soul,

And so did Seath, the Scaleless.

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead pulled out,

The Lord Soul,

And he infused Artorias' Greatsword,

With its power.

 **GRAVELORD NITO**

Oh how very intriguing,

Thou hast found a way,

After all.

Very practical as well,

The sword hath tasted the essence of Lord Gwyn's very Soul,

But the Soul itself,

Remaineth intact.

Before I die,

I must tell thou:

I do not care,

What path thou wilt choose,

If thou linkest the fire,

Or not,

Just do not be a slave,

Of another one's will,

For thy own sake.

 _The Chosen Undead stabs Gravelord Nito with his sword, killing him._

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I am no slave,

I believe in what I am doing,

And I am my own will.

 **NARRATOR**

The next stop in the Chosen Undead's,

Journey of Souls,

Was the place above,

Dark Londo,

The old Archives,

Were Seath was to reside.

He fought his way through the Archives,

With,

Relative,

Ease.

He had faced tougher challenges before,

He slowly began to realize,

How powerful he had gotten,

How much strength he had grown,

From the souls of his fallen opponents.

When he had finally overcome,

The Duke's Archives,

He found himself near the entrance,

Of the Crystal Cave,

Where he was sure to find Seath,

The Scaleless.

But,

Just before the Cave,

He found someone,

That seemed alto familiar.

It was a person,

Who seemed to wear the same armor,

As Siegmeyer of Catarina.

But,

Siegmeyer was much taller,

So was it another knight of Catarina?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Oh, hello there,

Are you a knight of Catarina?

 **SIEGLINDE OF CATARINA**

Yes, yes I am.

I am Sieglinde of Catarina.

Oh! Have you seen my father?

You wouldn't miss him.

A suit of armour, just like mine?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I think so,

Siegmeyer of Catarina, right?

 **SIEGLINDE OF CATARINA**

Yes, exactly!

Thank goodness!

I knew he was here somewhere.

Well then, now I must find him.

I thank you.

truly.

Now if he'll just stay put,

and keep out of trouble.

Goodbye then!

I wish you best of luck on your journey!

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

You too!

 **NARRATOR**

After this encounter,

The Chosen Undead entered the Crystal Cave,

Where he found,

The Duke,

Seath the Scaleless.

 **SEATH THE SCALELESS**

Hmm?

Ohhhh….

Is it thou?

Thou who hast slain Nito?

Impressive,

Chosen Undead.

I am,

Seath, Everlasting Dragon.

Or I would be,

If…

I had…

Scales…

Without scales,

I am not everlasting,

No archdragon!

Thou!

What art thou looking at?

Thou art making fun of me?

I am no laughing matter, dammit!

The snake…

He told me…

If I would betray mine own kind,

I would become everlasting,

I would grow scales…

ALL LIES!

Frampt, that treacherous fiend!

He lied to me!

To me!

A DRAGON!

How could he,

How dare he…

No,

No, no, no.

I am everlasting!

I don't need those scales!

The archdragons,

They were born everlasting,

They thought they were invincible,

But they're all dead now…

Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!

Ahah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!

But I…

I am alive,

I am everlasting now,

Too!

But I have accomplished mine immortality,

Myself!

And I cannot be defeated!

Never!

Heh, hah hah hah… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

I am Seath, Dragongod!

Yes,

Yes,

A good name,

A good name indeed…

Fear me,

FEAR ME!

FOR I AM THE GOD OF DRAGONS!  
But…

There are no more dragons,

Just me…

Only I remain…

They killed them all…

And I helped…

I helped killing mine own kind!

And I was their god!

How could I betray them?

Mine own people?

HOW COULD I!?

Dost thou see all those crystals?

They are talking to me,

They told me of immortality.

I have done what they said,

The books,

The crystals.

Mine experiments,

All those thousands of living creatures,

They didn't die in vain!

The crystals were right!

I am immortal now!

Seath, Everlasting Dragongod…

Yes, that is mine name!

Not Seath, Everlasting Dragon,

Not Seath The Traitor,

AND NOT SEATH THE SCALELESS!

TO HELL WITH ALL OF THEM!

Gwyndolin,

Gwynevere,

Nito,

Frampt,

Kaathe,

Smough,

They all thought I was going insane!

How wrong they were…

I have proven them all wrong!

I have succeeded!

Immortality…

It is mine…

MINE AND MINE ALONE!

Aha hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah…

Ahhhhhhhhhhh… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

HARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Chosen Undead…

Thou..

Hehehehe…

Cannot kill me…

Not even the mighty Dragonslayers can!

Now…

DIE, DIE, DIE,

AND DIE AGAIN!

I SHALL KILL THEE FOR ETERNETY!

The only thing to do, really…

Heh, ahahahahahahahahah!

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead used,

The mighty Dragonslayer Spear,

But it did not help,

Seath really seemed,

Immortal.

But,

As he found himself on the ground,

The Chosen Undead saw,

As rather strange crystal,

And somehow,

It seemed to be connected,

To Seath.

The Chosen Undead had to make a quick decision:

He pulled out the Dragonslayer Spear,

And used its lightning abilities,

To shoot a lightning bolt at the crystal,

Destroying it.

 **SEATH THE SCALELESS**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

No, no, no!

What hast thou done!?

How dare thou!

Mine immortality…

HOW DARE THOU!?

 **NARRATOR**

Quickly,

The Chosen Undead took his mighty spear,

And pierced it in the body of Seath.

The Dragonslayer Spear,

Truly,

Lived up to its name,

And Seath the Scaleless was no more.

The Chosen Undead had obtained yet another,

Lord Soul.

Now there was but one place left to go,

And then Gwyn would await,

And the Age of Dark would surely come.

 **Act V**

 **NARRATOR**

On his way to the place below Quelaag's Domain,

The place covered by liquid fire,

Where the last Lord before Gwyn awaited,

The Chosen Undead came to Firelink Shrine,

And met someone there.

 **SIEGLINDE OF CATARINA**

Oh, hello again.

We're both managing quite well,

aren't we?

But I haven't found my father yet.

Have you seen him?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

No,

I'm sorry.

Haven't seen him since Dark Londo.

 **SIEGLINDE OF CATARINA**

Yes, I see.

Well, I had to ask.

I will continue searching a bit longer.

Thank you so much.

 **NARRATOR**

Then,

He made his way back to Blighttown,

To then,

Once again,

Enter,

Quelaag's Domain.

 **CHAOS WITCH QUELAAG**

Oh, hello there.

So thou hast returned?

I am impressed,

I must say.

I thought thou would end up,

As a slave of Kingseeker Frampt,

But I was wrong.

Thou art now a slave of Darkstalker Kaathe,

Instead.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

No,

I am no slave,

I chose this path,

For the Age of Dark is what must happen.

It is the course of nature,

And we must follow it.

 **CHAOS WITCH QUELAAG**

Intriguing.

Kaathe has been very influential I see.

Only because it's the course of nature,

It doesn't mean it's of any good.

Only through Frampt's manipulations,

The Age of Fire could even start.

There is no course of nature,

We,

Who live in this world,

ARE the course of nature.

One serpent telleth you lies,

The other one truth,

But in a twisted way.

Do you really think that the Age of Dark,

Is the Age of Men?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

It is.

You see,

The furtive pigmy…

 **CHAOS WITCH QUELAAG**

Shut this nonsense!

The furtive pigmy hath a name,

It's Manus, Father of the Abyss.

He's long dead,

But,

As his name suggests,

He had created the Abyss.

Thou sawest the Abyss, didn't thou?

The Four Kings, the Darkwraiths?

Thou knowest of the true reason,

Of New Londo's downfall?

It was Kaathe,

He teached the Four Kings the power of life drain,

And so,

They became the fiends thou knowest today,

And the Abyss spread,

Wherever they and their Darkwraiths went.

So, they had to be contained.

And about Manus,

The one I told thee about before:

Once,

There was a place called Oolacile,

Kaathe persuaded the humans there,

To awaken a sleeping monster.

So they awakened Manus, Father of the Abyss,

Bringing Oolacile to its downfall.

This was Kaathe's first try,

In bringing the Age of Dark.

His second was in New Londo,

And his third is thou.

The Age of Dark IS the Abyss.

Why dost thou think,

That Kaathe was there?

In the Abyss of New Londo?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

How did you know that?

 **CHAOS WITCH QUELAAG**

Hm.

Thou seest now?

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

But…

How do I know that you aren't,

Telling lies too?

Maybe,

You just want to sustain the Age of Fire,

For the God's sake.

 **CHAOS WITCH QUELAAG**

Trust me,

Chosen Undead,

I do not wish that thou linkest the fire.

Far from it.

But the Age of Dark must not come as well.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

But, there is no other way!

 **CHAOS WITCH QUELAAG**

There is,

Mine mother has found one.

The Witch of Izalith,

Last of the Lords thou must slay,

To face Gwyn.

But,

She could never tell me about it,

As she was consumed by the Bed of Chaos.

The thing,

Demons are born from.

At first,

Mother tried to create new fire,

To sustain the Age of Fire continuously,

But,

She ended up making the Bed of Chaos instead.

Find her,

And learn about the third solution,

Then it is thou,

Who must decide,

About the fate of this world.

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead,

Still,

Couldn't believe the word of Quelaag,

He decided to make a choice,

After,

Talking to the Witch of Izalith,

And so he had to traverse through,

The Demon Ruins,

Covered in lava and overrun by demons.

And,

On his way he met someone,

Someone he was very happy to meet.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Solaire!

Good to see you my friend!

 **SOLAIRE**

… Why? … Why?…

After all this searching,

I still cannot find it…

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

So- Solaire?

What is it?

 **SOLAIRE**

Was it all a lie?

Have I done this all,

for nothing?

Oh, my dear sun…

What now,

what should I do…?

… My sun,

my dear, dear sun…

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Solaire?

Hello?

Speak to me,

I beg you.

 **NARRATOR**

But Solaire would not speak to him,

He didn't even seem to notice him,

Not even for a moment.

The Chosen Undead sat next to him,

For hours,

Trying to get his friend Solaire,

To talk to him,

But it was pointless,

He got no response.

The Chosen Undead had no other choice,

He proceeded on his way.

And after a while,

He encountered Solaire once again.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Solaire?

You again?

Are you all right now?

What are you doing?

Why are you attacking me?

 **SOLAIRE**

… Hrg, rg… Arrrgh…

… Finally,

I have found it,

I have!…

… My very own sun…

I am the sun!…

…I've done it… I have…

… Yes, I did it…

I did!…

…Ohh, ohhh…

…Hrgrraaaooogh!

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

No, Solaire,

Please stop,

We are friends remember?

We defeated Ornstein and Smough together,

In jolly cooperation,

Remember?

Please….

Please stop…

 **NARRATOR**

It was clear,

Solaire of Astora had lost his sanity,

The Chosen Undead knew,

There was no other way,

He needed to proceed,

So,

He killed Solaire.

 _The Chosen Undead pierces the Dragonslayer Spear through Solaire's stomach, embracing him and shedding a tear._

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I'm sorry,

My friend…

 **SOLAIRE**

Ahh, it's over…

… My sun…

it's setting…

… It's dark, so dark…

 **NARRATOR**

But,

Even after such a sad and depressing event,

The Chosen Undead had to proceed further,

He had to find the Witch of Izalith,

At all costs.

On his way,

He met yet another,

known man,

who was standing in front of a pit,

full of monster's,

blocking the Chosen Undead's path.

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Sng…sng…

Zzzzzz…

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Siegmeyer?

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Mm! Oh-hoh!

Excuse me.

I was so absorbed in thought,

I just drifted away.

It must be the warmth.

Well,

what's on your mind?

No, don't tell me.

Those monsters making life difficult for you?

You need not be ashamed.

We are in the same boat.

…You know,

I really have run up quite a debt to you.

Perhaps the time has come…

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

What are you talking about?

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

…

Friend, I have an idea.

A good one, really.

… I will ruse those dire fiends,

and you can slip away in the confusion.

Please,

friend,

I owe you much more than this.

By the honour of the knights of Catarina,

allow me to assist you.

And now,

I go! Don't be slow!

 _Siegemeyer drops down into the pit._

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Hrgrraaaaggh!

Hiyaaaaaah!

C'mon! Over here,

you fiends!

Perish,

foul creatures!

I am Siegmeyer of Catarina,

and you shall feel my wrath!

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

No,

I cannot lose another friend,

I shall assist you,

Siegmeyer!

We both will make it out!

 _The Chosen Undead and Siegmeyer of Catarina defeat the monsters together._

 **SIEGMEYER OF CATARINA**

Hng…hng…

But, you!

Didn't you get away?

Well, you've saved me,

once again…

Thank goodness…

I'm exhausted…

I think I'll have a rest.

Don't you worry,

the ground below me is my pillow.

I'll recover shortly…

Sng…sng…

Zzzzzz….

 **NARRATOR**

The Chosen Undead was happy,

For he had save Siegmeyer,

His dear friend.

He continued his path,

And finally,

Stood before,

The Bed of Chaos.

It was monstrous and big,

The Chosen Undead was frightened,

For it screamed louder,

Than thunder roars.

But then,

Suddenly,

Someone entered the room.

 **CHAOS WITCH QUELAANA**

Chosen Undead,

I have awaited thee,

I am Chaos Witch Quelaana,

Daughter of the Witch of Izalith.

I swore to myself,

That I would bring together,

Mine many sisters,

To clear thine path to mother.

 _The other three daughters of chaos entered the room._

 **CHAOS WITCH QUELAANA**

This is our last spell,

The ultimate chaos-pyromancy.

We three shall sacrifice ourselves,

So that the Bed of Chaos may slumber,

For at least a thousand years!

 _The daughters of Chaos go up in flames, and the bed of Chaos falls to sleep._

 **CHAOS WITCH QUELAANA**

Chosen Undead,

Kill our mother,

Free her from this world,

Take her Lord Soul,

And learn from her,

The true path thou shalt take…

 **NARRATOR**

And so,

The Chosen Undead entered,

The Bed of Chaos' bosom,

To find the Witch of Izalith,

Lying on the ground,

Almost dead.

 **WITCH OF IZALITH**

Finally…

Thou hast finally come…

After all these years…

Before thou slayest me,

I must tell thou something:

I know,

That thou hast heard a great many things,

About the First Flame,

Linking the Fire,

The Age of Dark,

And so on.

But,

There is another way,

Thou must not Link the Fire,

And not let the flames die out.

When thou standest before the First Flame,

Thou must usurp it.

Within thee it will live on forever,

And thou wilt be immortal as well.

Thou wilt become the Lord of all,

Heat and cold,

Life and death,

And of course,

Light and dark.

The Age of Fire will go on,

With thee as its Lord,

Its God.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Me?

Lord of all?

 **WITCH OF IZALITH**

It is the only way,

The curse will never return,

And the fire never fade.

The undead will be but a tale.

Now,

Thou must slay me,

To obtain mine Lord Soul.

 **NARRATOR**

Now,

The Chosen Undead knew,

What he had to do,

To contain the world,

So he killed the Witch of Izalith,

And obtained her Lord Soul.

With his goal in mind,

He left Lost Izalith and the Demon Ruins,

And at the entrance to Quelaag's Domain,

He saw something

 _Siegmeyer pierces his sword through Sieglinde's heart, killing her._

 **SIEGLINDE OF CATARINA**

Father, no,

I have failed thee.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Siegmeyer no!

What are you doing!?

 _Siegmeyer does not answer, he attacks the Chosen Undead instead._

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

No,

You have gone hollow?

How could this happen?

He must have died,

From the wounds he suffered,

While we were fighting those monsters.

And without a goal in life,

Without purpose,

He went hollow.

I must kill you Siegmeyer,

I'm sorry,

But don't worry,

Once I have saved this world from the Curse,

You will be able to rest.

 **NARRATOR**

And so the Chosen Undead,

Struck down Siegmeyer,

As he had to proceed.

Everyone he had come to know,

During his journey,

Was either dead or hollow.

He was heartbroken,

But he knew,

The only way to stop this,

Was to do what the Witch had told him,

So he may become the Lord of All.

In order to do this though,

He had to return to the Abyss,

To Darkstalker Kaathe.

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

What is it?

I'm your guardian.

Go on, state your wish.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I must return to Firelink Altar.

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

So you retrieved all the Lord Souls then?

Excellent!

You truly are,

The Dark Lord.

Now be still.

Entrust thine flesh to me.

 **NARRATOR**

Once again Kaathe swallowed him,

So he may eject him at Firelink Altar.

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

Magnificent!

You have followed my teachings faithfully,

You are the true Lord of Men,

The Dark Lord.

Now go forth,

And rid us of that enfeebled Gwyn,

I Kaathe,

Shall await you here.

When you return,

I shall serve you in the imminent Age of Dark,

My Lord,

Bless thy save return.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

I will return Kaathe,

But I will not be the Dark Lord.

The Age of Fire shall continue,

Forever.

For I will usurp the Fire,

And by that,

I will become Lord of All,

Rid the Curse,

Contain this world,

Dethrone the Gods,

And preserve mankind.

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

What!?

Who told you of this?

It was that witch wasn't it?

I'm afraid I cannot let you do this,

You see,

Before the Age of Fire,

There was the Age of Ancients,

But,

Even before that,

There was the Age of Serpents.

We serpents ruled the world,

A world in eternal Darkness.

But then,

An old,

Forgotten being from the first Age,

The Age of Men,

Reawakened,

The Dragon God.

And as he devoured us,

He reproduced himself,

And so,

the Everlasting Dragons were created,

and from our corpses grew the Archtrees,

and thus began the Age of Ancients.

Since the Age of Serpents ended,

Our goal was to restart the Age of Serpents,

And in order to do that,

We had to bring back,

Darkness.

You see,

we Serpents,

Came from the rotten dead body of the oldest being,

To ever exist,

The Old One,

In front of us,

There was a world in ruins,

So we claimed it by casting away the light.

Frampt that fool,

He thought that only new light,

Could end the Age of Ancients,

So he enflamed the dead body,

Of the Old One,

Beneath the earth.

But he did not know,

That the beings from the Age of Men would also reawaken,

And these beings used the Flame,

To start the Age of Fire.

Frampt even started to believe,

That the Serpents should never rule again,

So he helped to sustain,

The Age of Fire.

That fool.

But,

Even in the moment,

When Frampt made the mistake,

Of igniting the First Flame,

I was cautious enough,

To make up a new plan:

I created the Dark Soul,

And gave it to the first human,

I could find.

And this,

Furtive pigmy,

Was to distribute it across the world,

To slowly,

Spread the Abyss and fill the world with darkness.

But one day I realized,

That I only needed a slave to kill Gwyn,

Who would let the First Flame die out,

So the Age of Dark could begin once again.

Now you know,

There will never be another Age of Men,

The Age of Dark is the Age of Serpents.

And now,

Disappear,

So that one day,

A more useful slave can arise!

 **NARRATOR**

Suddenly,

Hundreds of primordial serpents,

Appeared before the Chosen Undead.

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

Don't worry,

We won't kill you.

We will swallow you,

So that you may be imprisoned in our stomachs,

For eternity.

 **NARRATOR**

Quickly,

The Chosen Undead ran to the Lordvessel,

And put in the Lord Souls.

The gate behind the Altar opened,

And the Path to the Kiln of the First Flame,

Was clear,

And still,

He could not escape,

The many serpents surrounding him.

But then,

Something incredible happened,

An unknown spirit came through the gate.

 **SLAYER OF DEMONS**

I am the Slayer of Demons,

My spirit has rested,

Since the end of this world.

Or maybe not,

As it seems like the world lived on,

after all.

After the Old One had come back,

To destroy this world,

I thought it would be the end.

I mean I still killed him,

Alongside with all the demons,

But I died with him,

And the world was already in ruins,

No one was left.

But apparently the world lived on,

Alongside with the Old One,

I see:

I feel the Old One's essence coming from these,

Vile beings.

Is this what remains of him?

You there,

you have reawakened me,

by reuniting my Soul,

in that vessel.

But I feel my Soul dissipating.

Quick,

Do what you must do,

I will hold off these monsters,

Who carry the essence of the Old One.

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

HOW CAN THIS BE!?

A SURVIVOR FROM THE AGE OF MEN!?

 **SLAYER OF DEMONS**

Not a survivor,

A spirit.

Didn't you listen, monster?

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

Maybe,

We could come to an agreement,

Instead?

How does the idea,

Of possessing the power of lifedrain,

strike you?

 **SLAYER OF DEMONS**

Interesting.

I think there was a man,

Who possessed a similar power,

At my time.

His name was King Allant.

His sword I carry,

Soulbrandt.

And mark my words:

I will destroy you,

I will annihilate what remains,

Of the accursed Old One.

Even if there were a thousand of you,

I would still slaughter you all.

But before I'll do any of that,

I will buy my new friend here some extra time.

I shall cast you away, monsters,

With the blade I used to slay,

The Demon, who dominated the skies,

The Storm King.

Witness the power of the legendary sword,

Stormruler.

 _Stormruler's power pushes away the serpents, leaving a window of opportunity for the Chosen Undead to escape._

 **SLAYER OF DEMONS**

Go,

Friend,

Don't worry about me,

These monsters are nothing!

 _The Chosen Undead enters the Kiln of the First Flame and escapes the serpents._

 **SLAYER OF DEMONS**

You see,

Serpents,

Soulbrandt's strength increases accordingly,

On how demonic its wielder's soul is.

This is why King Allant,

Who served the Old One as his slave,

Favored this sword.

But my soul is as far away from being demonic,

As you can get.

This is why I brought the sword's counterpart,

Demonbrandt,

Which is only strong in non-demonic hands.

And still,

I fear that not even Demonbrandt will be enough,

To destroy you.

And that is why I will unite the two blades,

So they may be what they once were,

again.

The sword I am about to present you,

Is said to have been so powerful,

That it could pierce the Dragon God's skin.

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

A sword that could break the scales,

Of the Everlasting Dragons' ancestor,

The Dragon God,

Strongest Everlasting Dragon to ever roam this world!?

THIS CANNOT BE REAL!

 **SLAYER OF DEMONS**

Oh, it is real,

More real than anything,

You will ever see.

The First King of Boletaria,

First wielder of this sword,

Used it to break the Dragon God's scales,

At two points on his body.

Then,

He let his men set up two ballistae,

So they could shoot the damaged parts,

And kill the Dragon God.

But the mighty Dragon feared to die,

So he granted the First King,

Great power,

So the King would break the sword,

And leave the place with his men.

And countless years later,

I used the two ballistae,

To kill the Dragon God,

Most powerful demon of all time.

 **DARKSTALKER KAATHE**

Well, you failed.

Almost one million years later,

He reawaked,

And devoured my kind,

So he could reproduce himself.

 **SLAYER OF DEMONS**

The Old One created all demons,

Counting the Dragon God,

So it is no surprise to me,

That eating the essence of the Old One,

Made him able to create more of himself.

His surviving must mean that,

He tricked me,

He gave up most of his Demon Soul to me,

So I would think that it was his,

But it apparently was just a large portion.

Well,

Enough of past events.

Only a very powerful soul,

Would be able to reunite the sword,

And I found just the one:

King Allant's soul became so powerful,

By all the souls he sucked from demons and men alike,

That I can use it,

To unite the two blades,

Into one.

 _The Slayer of Demons fuses the two blades into one._

 **SLAYER OF DEMONS**

Now,

I present to you,

The strongest sword ever made:

Witness the power of Northern Regalia,

Nemesis of the Dragon God.

And now,

Finally,

I shall free this world,

From what remains of the Old One,

And bring your existence to an end!

 **NARRATOR**

Meanwhile,

The Chosen Undead found what remained of the First Flame,

It was but a little bonfire.

Next to it stood Gwyn, Lord of Cinder.

Immediately,

He attacked the Chosen Undead.

 **CHOSEN UNDEAD**

Gwyn,

Look at you:

Once the glorious Lord of Sunlight,

He who extinct the Everlasting Dragons,

He who started the Age of Fire,

He who ruled over this world.

Now,

You are the Lord of Cinder,

He who saved this world from the Age of Dark,

The Age of Serpents,

You have lost your sanity,

By sacrificing yourself and linking the fire,

If you only had known,

What I know.

Now I shall put you to rest,

It is not good to see a former God,

Now practically hollow.

 _The Chosen Undead waits for an attack of Gwyn, he parries him and puts Artorias' Greatsword through his heart, killing him._

 **NARRATOR**

Now that Gwyn was dead,

The Chosen Undead took the First Flame,

And pressed it against his heart,

Usurping it.

By that,

He became one with the first flame,

He became the Lord of All.

As he returned to Firelink Altar,

He found the dead bodies of all the snakes,

Lying before him.

 **SLAYER OF DEMONS**

Finally,

The Old One is gone,

Forever.

I feel that my Soul is burning out,

Now I shall bid you farewell,

And good luck.

 **NARRATOR**

The Slayer of Demons disappeared,

Like he was never there to begin with.

The Chosen Undead was not Undead anymore,

Like all other men.

The Lord of All had rid the Curse,

He had contained the Age of Fire,

Forever,

He was the eternal God,

Who was to rule the world.

All primordial serpents were dead,

But not all Gods.

As he took the throne in what was now,

Anor Londo again,

The real Gwynevere returned,

And he took her as his wife.

The world faced prosperity and well-being,

It was almost,

Like a dream come true.

The world was at peace,

And no Dark remained.

S. 111


End file.
